This proposal outlines the development of a Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) designed to offer highly focused training to outstanding postgraduate fellows and junior faculty interested in pursuing careers in clinical biomedical research. The program integrates resources from four closely-affiliated institutions on Long Island (Stony Brook University Medical Center [Lead Institution], Winthrop University Hospital, Brookhaven National Laboratory, and Veterans Affairs Medical Center/Northport) to develop a single training environment for Clinical Scholars. The program spans two years with an intensive didactic training period in the first year and a 21-month period of mentored research culminating in the development of a research proposal. The didactic teaching includes courses in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, Molecular Medicine/Molecular Genetics, Introduction to Research Opportunities, Experimental Clinical Research, Epidemiological Studies and Clinical Trials, Data Management & Informatics, Legal, Ethical and Regulatory Issues in Medical Research, and Development of a Research Proposal. Mentored research will be completed in six highly-structured, interdisciplinary Centers (Diabetes/Metabolism, Cardiovascular Disease, Infection/Wound Healing, Neuropsychiatric Disorders, Cancer, and Clinical Outcomes and Epidemiology Research), designed to ensure uniformity and success of the research experience. Successful completion of the training will culminate in a Certificate in Clinical Research from the Graduate Program in Public Health (Year 1), and, for those trainees who undertake the additional coursework required, a Master of Public Health degree in Evaluative Sciences will be conferred. The goal of the Clinical Research Training Program is to prepare participants to compete successfully for research funding, and establish careers as independent clinical investigators at academic centers. (End of Abstract)